1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering lock device in which a rotor is made rotatable by insertion of a key and inserted into a fixed cylinder, a housing having a guide projection inserting into an insertion hole of a steering column pipe is mounted to the steering column pipe, and a lock mechanism having a lock pin in a square cross-sectional shape engageable with an engagement recess of a steering shaft is constituted to enable engagement and disengagement of the lock pin with and from the engagement recess to be switched in accordance with the rotation of the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above steering lock device has already been known, for example, by Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 15080/1988 and 27891/1991.
Generally, the lock mechanism comprises a slider and a lock pin engaged therewith and is manufactured, for example, by cutting or like other machining operation, so that a relatively great number of parts to constitute the lock mechanism is necessary and assembling work of the mechanism is complete.
In addition, if the lock mechanism having a relatively great number of parts can be simplified and the number of parts can be reduced, the assembling operation for the lock mechanism can also be facilitated.